


act two: same as it always was

by pegaeae



Series: the life, the lyna, the legend [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegaeae/pseuds/pegaeae
Summary: family is family, no matter the distance





	act two: same as it always was

dalish clans were said to be cruel, if not deadly, to outsiders. they were, with good reason, wary of strangers, packing up their aravels and leaving their campsites as soon as humans were spotted, lest they lose what little they had left–but travelling at lyna’s side showed him a side of them that he remembered, briefly, from what little time he had spent with a clan in his youth. there was something that clutched painfully at his heart when he saw the way lyna’s face brightened when she saw other dalish elves. they didn’t look the same as zathrian’s clan, and definitely not like her clan. their vallaslin was just a bit different, the curves and flowing lines recognizable but changed minutely. their clothes were different, light and loose to fight the antivan heat, cloth wrapped around their heads and legs, but–and here’s the kicker–they still didn’t wear shoes.

there was a bitterness on his tongue when lyna, so averse to touch, allowed the keeper to tip her chin up, cradle her head with her hands, when lyna laughed at something the keeper said in elvish, too quickly for him to catch it. she was at home here, among people she didn’t even know. they knew her, of course, but he thought: even if they had not, they would’ve welcomed her with open arms, a daughter of their people with sylaise’s markings tattooed proudly on her face.

and she would’ve walked into their embrace, heart light and head held high. what did it feel like, he wondered, to know that there was somewhere you belonged? and then, he wondered, why his mother would have ever left this for the life of a woodcutter’s wife. 

and why lyna had left it for him.


End file.
